ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shinryu
category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious Monsters of current HP to all targets in area of effect. Occasionally resets enmity for the highest enmity target. *'Cosmic Breath' - Conal breath attack that deals moderate damage and inflicts Plague and Attack Down. *'Gyre Charge' - Area of effect damage that inflicts Paralyze *'Mighty Guard' - HP restore, damage shield and grants Shinryu a Regain effect. The damage shield prevents damage from spells and melee attacks. **Weaponskill damage bypasses the shield. **10tp/tic (Stole from Aura Steal) can be dispelled, but the shield cannot. *'Supernova' - Area of effect magical damage attack that inflicts Doom. *'Atomic Ray' - Area of effect magical attack that deals moderate damage. *'Dark Matter' - 20' area of effect magical darkness attack that deal moderate damage and inflicts Terror. *'Draw In' - Shinryu will often use a TP move after using this on the party. **Shinryu may use this in the middle of casting a spell, making the spell hit all players who have generated enmity. **At low HP levels, Shinryu will often use Draw In and a TP move in succession, usually between 4-5 times. **A player will not get drawn-in if they avoid any actions that would get on Shinryu's hate list. |Passive Traits = *'HP Cloak': Shinryu's health bar is not visible throughout the battle. When Shinryu uses certain TP moves it becomes visible for a brief period. *'Battle Stances': When Shinryu's wings are spread out, he will absorb damage from all sources if it is dealt during a TP move or while casting a spell. When Shinryu dives and folds in his wings, he will no longer absorb damage, but will take decreased damage from all sources. **He seems to switch based on time that elapses in the battle, usually every minute or two and always begins the battle with wings spread out. **HP loss may also cause him to change stances. **Doesn't seem to have battle stances, However absorbs damage from all sources when preforming a TP skill or casting magic *'Regain': 20TP per tick. |Physical Qualities = *Shinryu's standard attacks are considered TP moves. They are conal 10 yalm Area of Effect with Additional Effect: Stun. He will also hit players standing at his tail when he attacks. **Triggering blue weaknesses prevents him from making melee attacks while under its effects. |Magical Qualities = *Casts Comet, Meteor, Aeroga IV, Blizzaga IV, Firaga IV, Stonega IV, Thundaga IV, Waterga IV, Aeroga V, Blizzaga V, Firaga V, Stonega V, Thundaga V, Waterga V, Burst, Burst II, Flood, Flood II, Flare, Flare II, Freeze, Freeze II, Quake, Quake II, Tornado, Tornado II. *All Ancient Magic is cast instantly. *Shinryu may spam Meteor in succession at low HP. |Further Notes = *Susceptible to Red, Blue and Yellow !! stagger effects, Slow, Paralyze, Addle, Blind, and Death (from Twilight Scythe). :*Because Shinryu's standard attacks are considered TP moves, Slow (Status Effect) and Paralyze (Status Effect) have no effect on them. *Atma is granted upon exiting the BCNM if one is successful in triggering red weakness upon Shinryu. *Any and all Atma, Cruor Enhancements, and Abyssea Temporary Items can be used against Shinryu. *It is possible to solo Shinryu by using a Primeval Brew. However, two serious problems must be overcome for the Brew to be effective. One problem is Doom from Shinryu's Supernova; the brew will not render immunity to Doom, and it can quickly kill you if you are unable to remove it; however, Doom can be completely avoided by using a Doom Screen. Another problem is Shinryu's Damage Absorption; if one uses a brew and follows with a potent attack while Shinryu is using a TP move or casting a spell (especially dangerous at the last 20% when Shinryu uses them several times in a row), it can heal Shinryu for a huge amount of HP; fortunately this can also be avoided by allowing Shinryu to fold his wings before using the Brew, causing him to absorb no damage during your assault. *The time limit to kill Shinryu is 30 minutes, and cannot be extended through any known means. *In spite of appearances, Shinryu is not a member of the dragon family. *Has about 55,000 HP. *'Please post drop rates in the Abyssea BCNM' "The Wyrm God". }} Historical Background Shinryu (神竜, しんりゅう Shinryū lit. "Divine Dragon"), also translated as Lord Dragon, Dragon Lord, or Nova Dragon, is a recurring boss in the Final Fantasy series. - Taken from FF Wiki. Video -aHUcgWPju8 s1puyxhsqhc